Riley And His Angel
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Riley needs saving but who will be his saving grace? Alternate ending to Eclipse!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Riley And His Angel**

**Pairing: Riley/Angela**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Riley needs saving but who will be his saving grace? Alternate ending to Eclipse!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I shouldn't be here watching her. What I should be doing is letting her go to live her human life. A life I no longer had a place being apart of. Holding on to what could've been, what _should've _been didn't help anything. We could never have the life that should have been ours. Atleast we could not have it anymore. Maybe once upon a time it had been possible but no longer.

She did not need me anymore for she had _him. _The human boy known as Eric Yorkie. I would have been less angry if she had chosen someone decent but Eric Yorkie? Mr. Grabby who did not know what the word stop ment? The same boy who thought seeing a blood and guts movie which my Angela was terrified of for future reference, would be a good first date movie?

Why? Why would my Angel settle for him? Did she not remember the summers we spent together? The nights resting on the soft sand of First Beach on La Push? Dinners in Port Angeles? Camping out under the stars in the clearing up the mountian behind her childhood home? Had Angela Webber forgotten me?

Often times I tried to force myself to forget my angel. I wanted to hate her because in the end it would be better. Hate would atleast stop the pain I felt when I allowed my thoughts to drift to Angela and the times we spent together. It wasn't safe for her when I longed to be with her. If I were truly dead wouldn't my lingering human feelings die out as well?

My human ties to this girl could kill her if the wrong people found out. Anyone part of my new family would drain her dry if they even caught a glimpse of her. The yellow eyes would probably hurt her to get to my maker and lover Victoria. They would do anything to hurt vampires whom didn't follow them and their ways.

If Victoria knew I was here watching or more like stalking Angela she'd be furious. My sire would no doubt recruit the love of my former life for her quest of revenge. I could never allow Victoria to learn of my angel. This life, this death, this curse isn't what I wanted for my angel. I'd do anything to protect her.

That is the main reason I brought Victoria street kids on a nightly basis. If I could keep the numbers high then maybe she would stay away from Forks and in turn stay away from Angela. After all she had found me in Port Angeles because I was from Forks and who knew if she wanted to recruit more people who knew the area where the strange yellow eyes were from? Angela would be the perfect victim if that ended up being the case.

When I was first reborn I had returned to Forks hungry and confused. Not knowing exactly what had happened I'd wanted to go to Angela right away and I had made it to her doorstep. She's the one person I could always count on no matter what and I had known deep down she would know how to help me.

I went to knock but then the burning became intense almost overwhelming when I saw her through the big picture window. I'll never forget the image that had unfolded infront of my eyes. Her form curled up on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. Her beautiful face streaked with tears as she held a picture of the two of us. She held the phone to her ear and sobbed into the reciever.

"Bell you don't understand! Riley wouldn't just leave like this. He always told me where he was going and why." The dark haired angel, _my _angel paused to listen to whoever this Bella was say something over the phone line. Why did the name Bella sound so familiar? "If it was Edward would you give up? Would you, _could _you ever turn around and forget the past? No you couldn't because he is your life! You've told me so Bella and Riley is mine. I know he loves me Bella and I can't give up on him. I _won't _because if it were me he would _never _stop looking."

TBC..

**AN: So this is going to be a three or four shot. I like the idea of Riley/Angela! Let me know what you think! Please R&R like always!**

**In the next chapter Angela finds out Riley is a vampire thanks to the Cullens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sleep hardly ever came to me these days anymore. I would try for the sake of my worried family members and friends but that is all I ever did. Pretend. Pretend my heart didn't rebreak on a daily basis. Pretend I did not lie to my parents and going out searching every weekend for some clue as to what happened to Riley Biers. I pretended to be happy with Eric and our casual dating which he made out to be more than it actually was. Don't get me wrong because Eric is a nice guy and yet he isn't the one for me.

So I wear a facade of fake smiles and false hope to keep them all at bay. If I pretend then they will never know how secretly I am dying on the inside. Sometimes I feel as if Edward Cullen knows. The way he and Bella have started to come visit me often almost as if...as if they are guarding me.

Sometimes I wanted to laugh at there protectiveness. What were they afraid was going to happen? That the big black bears from a few years would come back and devour me? It's sad considering at times I _wished _a bear would eat them. Then I could go to heaven and see if Riley were there. Riley...Where was he?

Sighing I pulled myself out of bed. Mom and dad where gone with my brothers for the weekend. The boys had an away softball same two towns over. I'd been invited to go of course but denied. I lied and told my family I had a ton of homework. Well I suppose it is not a lie if you call one lit paper a ton of homework.

Rubbing my eyes I pulled on my robe and started to tie it when a cool breeze caressed my bare skin. That was odd I had shut the window I thought. Maybe I had started to go crazy. Turning to shut the window and close out the cold I froze. My breath caught in my throat. I had to be seeing things. Dreaming maybe or hallucinating. Perhaps even both.

"Riley?" My one spoken word a whisper.

If I spoke to loud I could scare this ghost away. This apparation. Bella told me she had seen Edward when he left. Well she had seen an image her mind created. Am I now suffering the same fate? Would I rather have a fake Riley or no Riley at all? The answer to that was quite obvious since I started taking small steps forward.

I went to open my mouth again but Riley had moved so fast. Impossibly fast as he took me in his arms. Buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. Had he just growled? Or was I now hearing things as well as seeing them? His strong familiar arms wrapped around me and I was goner. I did not care how he managed to be here only that he _was _here with me.

"My Angel." He muttered against my silky black hair. "I tried to stay away. Tried to what is best for you. I should have ran in the other direction but I saw the Cullen's here the other day and I lost it. Ange they are not safe to be around. You can't trust them."

I tried to pull away from him slightly so I would be able to look at his face. Yet his grip was so strong it caused me to flinch in pain. "Riley what are you talking about? The Cullen's have been nothing but _nice. _They helped me search for you and even stayed over a few times when I needed my friends. What is going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

To my utter suprise Riley sneered and held me even closer to his unusually cold body. I could almost taste his anger. "Oh I am sure they were very kind Ange." Dragging us to the bed he set us down with me in his lap. "There are things I cannot explain right now but you have to trust me. The Cullen's can't be trusted Angela. They're not who you think they are."

Twilsting around in his grip and pressed my hands to his face. My warm fingers molded against his facial structure. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried your parents are? How worried _I _have been? Riley we thought you were dead!"

I became unable to hold back a single tear and Riley leaned forward to catch it with his lips. He pressed them against my cheek before moving to the other and finally placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "It would be easier on you if I were dead."

Automatically my hand shot out to slap his cheek. My palm felt as if I had hit a stone wall. I hissed pulling it against my chest quickly. "How can you even say such a thing? Since when have you turned suicidal? Is that why you left and abandoned us? Would you rather be dead than with me?"

His face crumpled the moment he heard my last sentence. His bottom lip actually trembled and pained moan escaped his lips. "Angela no! It's not like that at all. I _want _to be here with you. I should be here but I _can't be!_"

When he rose to his feet I grabbed his wrist. "Why the hell not?" I snapped and he looked at me in suprise. I had never cursed before in my life. Yet right now I could care less about my damned manners. "Why did you even come back? I don't understand Riley! You come here in the middle of the night to tell me after months of your missing that we are unable to be together? If you wanted it this way you should have stayed away."

By this point my face was covered in tears. I felt as if I could not breath. This hurt so much. Had Bella felt this way when Edward left her? If so how had she survived? Oh that is right. She had that boy Jacob from La Push. I did not have a Jacob. I'd be left to handle this hurt on my own and honestly I'm not sure I could survive it.

"How lucky you are to be able to cry." Riley wiped at my tears with his thumb. He brought the digit to his mouth and licked away the salty tear. His eyes flutterede closed and he hung his head for a moment or two. "To be able to release your pain. I wish I could still cry. It hurts more than it should."

"I love you." I admitted resting my forhead against his. I had never told him outloud I loved him. He knew I cared but now he knew the truth. I needed him to know. "I love you much Riley Biers."

"Don't." He shook his head standing up and heading towards the window. "Don't tell me that Angie. If you do I won't be able to leave. I am doing this for you. For _us_." Going to the window he looked back at me one last time.

I would've run to him but my legs felt heavy. My broken heart weighed me down. "If I do this right then soon I can come back to you. I need you to do one thing for me though Angela. If the Cullen's mention me don't trust what they say. Don't trust _them_. I know Bella is your friend but now she is one of them. You may hate me but please trust me. I only wan to protect you."

I went to tell him I always trusted him but he was gone before I could even open my mouth. I shook my head amazed at his speed and scared at the same time. It shouldn't be possible for him to move at a speed like that. Also his eyes had been wrong. Red and no one had red eyes it was not natural or normal. I thought at first contacts but Riley hated them because the solution burned his eyes.

Then there was the issue of his skin. Paper white and so cold. Cold like Edward's when I had accidently crashed into him one day after class. Cold and hard and in my opinion somehow inhuman. Something was different about Riley and not just his sudden attitude change either. I would find out what was happening to him. I'd help him because I loved him. You don't let the ones you love suffer if you can help it.

I went to get up to go to my computer so I could research but all of a sudden my door burst open. In came Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. I jumped back and pulled my robe tightly closed around me. Edward rushed to the window and looked out almost like he was looking for Riley. Though that was impossible because there is no way he could know Riley had just been here.

Bella grabbed my back pack and emptied the contents as she started shoving my clothes into the bag. I ripped it from her grasp as Riley's words echoed in my head. I noticed Edward approaching catiously and I pressed myself against the wall. He had said they could not be trusted. Why would he say that unless it's true and why would they come here in the middle of the night?

"Stay away from me!" I warned grabbing my lamp to hold as a weapon. Right now I wasn't sure who to trust.

"Angela we won't hurt you. You need to come with us. It's not safe here." Edward came towards me again and I shoved myself further against the wall.

"According to others I shouldn't trust _you. _According to you I should and right now I'm thinking it is best to trust myself." Setting the lamp back down on the nightstand I placed my hand on my hips. "If you want me to go anywhere with you someone better start telling me what's going on right now."

Edward and Bella both glanced at eachother and Bella nodded. Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your right Angela you deserve an answer." Finally someone agreed I should be let him on the big secret. "It may be hard to beleive but Riley is not who he once was. He is now a..vampire."

Ok not what I expected was the only thing which passed in my mind before blackness took over and my body fell to the floor.

TBC...

**AN: Finally another update! I hope you all liked this chapter and Riley's visit with Angela. In the next chapter the Cullen's have alot of explaining to do. What do you all think Angela's reaction is going to be? Whose side will she take?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I couldn't believe that I was sitting in the livingroom of a home belonging to a coven of vampires.

Vampires shouldn't exist since this was the real world and not a story. Yet here I am surrounded by a group of the undead and one human. At first I hadn't believed a word they said. I thought for sure they needed to see a therapist or something. Then Edward had taken me in his arms to speed me around the house in less than a second.

When that did not work to convince me, Emmett had handed me a knife and asked me to stab him. I declined obviously, but the monster of a man lunged at me before I could move out of his way. Instead of the knife plunging into his chest like it should have, the metal cutting device bent in half. After that I had been pretty much convinced.

Carlisle had gone on into explaining everything with Riley and what he called the newborns. New vampires that were only a few month's old. Apparently my friend Bella had become a magnet for danger. There was this vampire who had gone after Bella when she had supposably fallen down the stairs. He had kidnapped her and Edward killed him. James his name was, and now his mate Victoria was out for revenge.

Riley had been a part of this revenge plan. She had turned him into a vampire and now the Cullen's believed him to be dangerous. They did not want me to be around him. They thought it best if I stayed with them for a while. Well, all except for Rosalie. She did not want another human intruding in there lives.

"I assure you Ms. Webber, we are not kidding with you." Carlisle turned his kind eyes in my direction again. "I know this is hard to accept, but the Riley you once knew doesn't exist any longer. He is a danger to you and that of your family."

I refused to believe that. He hadn't hurt me tonight and he had every chance to do so. He could've snapped my neck or drained me dry. If he was as evil as they claimed, he would've taken me to this Victoria to make the newest member of the army she was creating. He didn't though, and that had to mean something right?

"It only means we did not give him enough time to do so." Edward answered my thoughts. DId I mention the whole mind reading thing to be creepy?

"Just because you can read minds, it doesn't give you the right to judge him. Riley isn't a monster." I defended Riley quickly, not caring I was practically screaming at vampire. "No matter what happened to him, he is still Riley. He could have hurt me tonight and he didn't. If anything he seemed worried about you all hurting me."

"Angela," Bella had come to sit next to me. "I know you love him, but Edward is right. He isn't the man you think he is. He kills innocent people for food. He probably wanted to kill you and just didn't have enough enough time."

"He kills people because no one bothered to show him another way!" I jumped to my feet and paced the length of the room a few times. "Have you thought that maybe Victoria is trying to brainwash him? Have any of you tried finding him so you could talk to him?"

I could tell from their expressions that hadn't been something they ever considered. They were going to hunt him down and kill him. Nobody bothered thinking that maybe he could be saved. With this group of the undead, they figured it best to kill now and ask questions later. How come they hadn't bothered to think of all the available options?

They could reach out to him. _I could _get him to listen if I had a chance. I know Riley better than anyone else on the planet. If I could have five minutes with him, maybe he would be able to see the truth. Tonight he had come to me for a reason. He wanted to warn me about the Cullen's because he thought them to be a risk. Maybe I could go to him and warn him about Maria?

The only problem being I had no idea where a vampire hangs out in their spare time. Riley could be almost anywhere and I honestly didn't have that kind of time. This battle was supposed to be taking place in two days time. I needed to find him before then for the obvious reasons. I could hope he would come back to my house, but that wasn't something I was willing to bet on. It had been hard enough for him to do so the first time.

"For you to go looking for him would only put you in danger Angela." Edward spoke up as he heard the plan forming in my mind. I really hated the whole mind reading deal. "He isn't in control of his instincts at this point in time."

Jasper, who had been sitting in the corner with Alice in his lap, seemed to agree when he nodded. "My brother is right Angela. Riley hasn't had the time to gain control of this new power inside of him. He is uncrontrollable and blood thirsty. To go after him would be suicide at this point. It is safer for everyone if we just-"

I cut him before he could say the words. "You can't put him down like some rabies infected animal! He is still human in a sense. There is a chance he can be helped and I will not let this chance get passed up. If you won't help me, then I will find him on my own." I turned to look at Edward. "You tell your family that I won't give up. You can read my mind, so you know I am telling the truth."

Bella's bronze haired boyfriend sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She is telling the truth. If we won't bring her along, she will find a way to follow us. I think it best if we all calm down and find a course of action that works for everyone concerned."

TBC...

**AN: Angela is quite stubborn when it comes to Riley. She won't let the Cullen's kill him without putting up a fight first. I think there will be two or three more chapters at most to this story. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Riley, listen to me." I could hear Edward speaking to Riley and trying to get him to listen.

I was standing in the brush, in the blistering cold as the wind blew recently fallen snow into my face. I tried to contain my shivers while waiting for an opening. We had all decided if anyone had a chance of getting through to Riley, It would be me. He didn't know Bella and he had been brainwashed against the Cullens. It really did rest on my shoulders to change his mind if Edward couldn't.

After a small pause I could hear the bronze haired vampire start speaking again. "Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you. Infact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen Riley, I told you about their mind tricks." A new voice that I did not recognize came into play. I could only guess it to be the redhead known as Victoria. The same woman who had taken Riley away in the first place.

"I can read her mind," Edward stated as he pushed himself into the conversation once more. "so I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying!" The strange voice spoke once again. I wished more than anything I could put a face to the voice.

In the back of my mind I imagined some horrible demon or beast from hell. I knew that she looked like a human minus the red eyes she had. Eyes which now matched Riley's. I forced myself to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from moving. I did not want to bring attention to the fact I was here just yet.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." When Edward said these things, I tensed my body and got ready to make my entrance. I knew it could be extremely dangerous, but I did not have another option.

"There's only you." The devil behind the mask of a beautiful woman practically pleaded. I could hear it in her voice and I wondered if maybe Edward had actually started to get through to my Riley. "You know that."

"Think about it. You're from Forks." Even from my hiding place I hear the hopeful gain of confidence in the veggie vampires voice. "You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

Victoria's voice echoed in my ears. I had started being able to detect her tone of voice from the others. Even from my hiding spot I could hear the lies and desperation bubble up from her mouth. "Riley, don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

I cast a look at the sand colored wolf next to me. Our eyes met and he shook his head. I knew what it ment. Riley was not buying the story. We would have to go to plan B. I climbed on the back of Seth Clearwater's wolf form as he darted forwards. I clutched his fur tightly so I wouldn't be thrown off.

The exact moment that Riley said, "You're dead." was the exact moment Seth and I collided into Riley as he lunged at the mind reading vampire.

Seth somehow managed to pin Riley down to the ground with his massive form and I jumped off of his back. My hands cupped the sides of his face. "Riley it's me Angela. Focus on me. I need you to look at me and hear what I am saying."

His red eyes darted around frantically. Almost as if he couldn't grasp what was happening or where he was. I continued to stroke the side of his face soothingly until his eyes came to rest on my face. "My angel?"

"That's right Rye. It's me Angela and I am not going to hurt you. I need you to listen to me." I tried to keep my expression relaxed and friendly. I did not need him to sense the fear which had started to slowly consume me. "Victoria really is using you. Edward wasn't lying to you. I know what she's told you, but it isn't the truth. It is true the Cullen's eat animals instead of humans. That is why they have golden eyes instead of red.

I know how she has you convinced you have to be a killer, but it doesn't have to be that way. With time you could learn to be almost the same as you were. Right now everything is new and scary. I know you're frightened Riley. Yet I also know you need to trust me. I need you to trust me." I held my hand out to him. Seth took that as his cue to climb off of him and help Edward finish off Victoria. "Please Riley, let me help you. You've trusted me before and I need you to trust me now."

Riley lay there in the snow looking at my hand as if it were his only lifeline. I could tell this was hard on him. Everything Victoria had planted in his head was now being turned around. All he though to be right wrong and vice versa. I felt sympathy for him because it couldn't be easy to trust me when I was asking him to have faith in those, who just hours ago, he had deemed to be evil. I only hope he had enough of the human Riley left in him to trust me.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" His familiar and soothing voice sent calming waves throughout my entire body. "I only did this to keep you safe. She said they would be a threat to those I loved."

"I am not asking you to trust them." I countered with my hand still held out for him to take. "All I am is asking is that you trust in me. When have I ever led you down the wrong path?"

TBC...

**AN: So here is the next chapter to this story. It is short I know, but I wanted to get it out ASAP since I need to finish up some of my stories. There is only the epilogue left and maybe one more chapter if I feel inspired to write more. I never intended for this to be a super long story anyways. I do hope you liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Epilogue-

It has been exactly one year since the day of the newborn battle. I hadn't been allowed to come and see Riley since then. Carlisle said it wouldn't be good for his therapy. Nobody wanted to take the chance that he would slip up and try to kill me. It was best for him if I chose to stay away. To keep the forbidden fruit from Riley and the better it would be for him so to speak.

We hadn't completely cut off contact. While I was not allowed to see him, I could call him. And every single night we would talk together for hours. The thirst seemed to be the worst for him at the night hours. I had a theory that it had to do with the fact he had nothing to do in order to distract him during the late hours of the night. During the day there had been plenty to do that could keep him busy. At night he was alone with only his thoughts and the burning in his throat.

At first the conversations had been force. The two of hadn't known what to say to the other. He didn't want to talk about what had happened since he'd gone missing and I would not push him. Yet talking about how things were before only seemed to depress him. So we ended up chatting about the weather, sports games, and any other trivial thing which popped into our heads. Eventually we did start to talk about the deeper topics. It came easier than expected, but then again, things between Riley and I had always come easy.

Today would be the first time I was seeing him. Carlisle had deemed him stable enough for a face to face meeting. I'd have to go to the Cullen's of course, because while the older doctor trusted him around me, they could not trust him around a crowd of people. We would not be allowed to be along together either and both Jasper and Edward would be like bodyguards.

Jasper would be there since he had training in combat and could handle Riley if he snapped, not to mention the whole emotion thing. The scarred vampire would be the first to know if the thirst became to much for him to handle. Edward would be scanning his mind at all times to make sure no naughty thoughts passed in his head. No privacy for us this time around, but if all went well then maybe next time. I didn't care as long as I got to see Rye. I missed him so much this past year. The phone calls being the only which kept me sane.

A knock on the door alerted me to the fact Edward was here. He had planned to pick me up after dropping Bella off at home. He did not want her around in case things turned sour. I took one last look in the mirror to check over my appearance. A nice soft green blouse that buttoned up the front. A present from Riley before he vanished. Black dress pants that flared out at the bottoms. I left my hair down so my scent wouldn't be to intense. I also wore black dress boots that I knew he liked. Casual and at the same time dressy.

I grabbed the gift I had made for him and opened the front door. Edward shot me a charming smile and I could see why Bella fell for him. I didn't feel that way though because he wasn't my type. So we didn't have to worry about awkwardness and could focus on a forming a friendship. We had grown pretty close this last year. I could call him one of my best friends. He helped me so much with dealing with Riley's situation. Since he was dating a human, he was able to explain how hard this would be on Rye and why I'd have to take it slow. I couldn't thank him enough.

"You ready?" He asked while holding the door open for me.

I nodded and locked the door before leaving. "As ready I can ever be. I'm so nervous and before you ask, it has nothing to do with fear. It's just he is so different now. What if he doesn't want to go back to me because I am a silly human? I mean, I can't possibly understand what it is like for him. All I can do is be there for him the best way that I can."

My mind reading friend smirked and shut the car door for me before getting the drivers side. "Trust me Angela, Riley misses you more than you can know. He has had Jasper on edge for days. He is so excited and nervous that it making Jasper act like he is on crack. I was tempted to pick you up last night so I could my brothers out of their misery."

I noticed how he referred to Riley as a brother. Edward had been the one who had the hardest time forgiving him. I think it had to do with the fact that Riley had been turned with the purpose of killing the love of his life. I suppose I could not blame him for holding a grudge. At least they had gotten past that when the mind reader realized it was Victoria's doing and Riley hadn't known. It had taken time, but the Cullen's accepted Riley as a part of the family. Even Rosalie had warmed up to him after a few months.

It did not take long for us to get to the Cullen house. I could see Jasper and Riley pacing back and forth. It looked as if they had been sparring in order to keep him calm and distracted. I clutched the scrap book tighter in my arms and waited for Edward to open the car door. He always got so upset if you didn't let him do the polite thing. He was a gentleman through and through. It could be annoying at times. We often had debates about women's rights and such. He said he was all for equal rights, but I could see it bothered when a woman tried to be independent.

Stepping out of the car, I cleared my throat since I was nervous. Almost instantly Riley spun around. He started to move towards me and Jasper put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from going forward. Riley nodded when Jasper whispered something to him. I looked to Edward he motioned me forward. Apparently I should be the one going to him.

When we were about three feet apart, I stretched my arm out and handed him the scrap book. He tilted his head in curiosity. "It's full of pictures of before. I also put a bunch of when you were gone so you can see what you missed. My graduation, my brothers birthday, and mom and dad's anniversary. I thought it would be something you could look at when you're feeling anxious. I thought maybe the pictures could be your link to humanity."

Riley flipped through some of the pages quickly. "You always did have such creativity. I missed that about you. I remember when we would look at the stars and you would come up with an idea on how each one had a story to tell. You believed they were lost souls forever trapped in the universe."

He cast a look to the bronzed haired mind reader. I think he got the go to do what he had intended because in the next instant I was in his arms. He had me in a bear hug, though he did not squeeze to tightly. He must be practicing on controlling his strength. He breathed in my scent and twirled me around. His laughter echoing all around us. I knew that things wouldn't be easy. Yet when were things ever really easy? Nothing worth having ever came without a fight first. I knew we could do this. We would find a way to beat the odds. We always did.

THE END!

**AN: Whoo it is finally finished! I am so happy that this story has come to an end. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing it. Yet knowing it is done and I don't have to worry about finishing it anymore is such a relief. I know it had a corny ending, but I am a sucker for the happy endings. I will probably do more Riley/Angela in the future or even Riley/Leah. I hope you all liked this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
